The pain, the sorrow, the end
by doc.exe
Summary: Basado en MMZ. En el preludio de una nueva era, un soberano contempla la ruina de su reino... así como la de su propia alma.


**Disclaimer:**Megaman X, Megaman Zero, todos sus personajes, nombres y logotipos relacionados no son, nunca han sido y nunca serán propiedad mía. Todos los derechos están reservados a nombre de Capcom Co. Ltd. Este fanfic está siendo escrito sin propósito lucrativo alguno, solamente por diversión... ¡Así que no me demanden!

**THE PAIN, THE SORROW, THE END…**

**_Parte 1_**

Oscuridad y silencio... La lóbrega noche cubría el devastado paisaje dándole al lugar el ambiente de un camposanto. El viento soplaba con fuerza levantando torbellinos de polvo y arrastrando guijarros y trozos de basura a través del desierto. A lo lejos, apenas distinguibles entre la negrura, podían apreciarse los gigantescos escombros de antiguos edificios en ruinas.

Una extraña entidad se encontraba flotando a mitad de aquel solitario paraje. Un ser etéreo como el aire, envuelto en un fantasmagórico resplandor azulino, la única fuente de luz en los alrededores. Su mirada era triste. Sus ojos, alguna vez alumbrados por un verde brillante, ahora lucían nublados. Había cierto aire de sabiduría en ellos, opacada levemente por un brillo de ingenuidad, y cubierta por un velo de melancolía. Parecía un alma en pena.

"Yo no quería que las cosas terminaran así..."

A su alrededor yacían los magullados cuerpos de una decena de robots inservibles. No podía evitar sentir lástima por ellos. Ninguno de esos reploids, que en vida habían servido tan fielmente al gobierno, merecía terminar de una manera tan cruel: Siendo desechados como si no fueran más que basura. A su melancolía se aunaba el sentimiento de culpa. Después de todo, fue él quien le dio vida al régimen, fue él quien lo cultivo cual gran árbol, quien lo nutrió y fortaleció hasta hacerlo tocar los cielos... para después abandonarlo, permitiendo que se marchitara y pudriera, sin siquiera percatarse de la plaga que ya lo carcomía por dentro.

Súbitamente un sonido captó su atención. A lo lejos podía apreciarse, aunque muy débilmente, el ruido de pisadas mecánicas, seguido por disparos de arma de fuego. Aún ahora, en ese desolado lugar, la guerra continuaba...

"¡¿Es qué acaso esta pesadilla nunca terminará?!" Se lamentó. "Ni aún ahora, en el umbral entre la vida y la muerte, puedo encontrar algo de paz..."

La luminosa criatura meditaba mientras observaba el deformado rostro de uno de los reploids nulificados. Si pudiera llorar, probablemente lo haría en ese momento. No era la primera vez que contemplaba el rostro de víctimas inocentes tras una batalla, el rostro de aquellos que nada debían y que, sin embargo, habían sido asesinados sin consideración ni misericordia alguna. No obstante, había algo completamente diferente esta vez: En la época en la que él combatió, los ejecutores eran individuos perversos y ávidos de poder, seres crueles que se aprovechaban de su fuerza para abusar de los débiles y de los temerosos, sólo para conseguir sus propios fines egoístas. Individuos que debían ser combatidos con todo el rigor de la justicia, esa era la clase de seres a los que él aplicaba el término "maverick". Pero ahora, "maverick" era una palabra vacía y hueca, una palabra que podía usarse arbitrariamente, una palabra que los responsables de las masacres utilizaban para justificar sus actos. Maverick ya no era un término que se usará en contra de los criminales, sino en contra de las víctimas.

Pero lo que más le dolía no era que los verdugos decían pelear en nombre de la justicia, o que se hubieran convertido en el azote de aquellos que alguna vez juraron proteger. Lo que más le dolía era que él mismo fue responsable de su creación: Eran sus ejércitos los que se encargaban de diezmar a los débiles e indefensos, sus leales soldados los asesinos que decían pelear en su nombre y en nombre de sus ideales, sus hijos... Sus propios hijos los que se encontraban al frente, dirigiendo la matanza, todo en nombre de "El bienestar de la humanidad".

"Harpuia... Fefnir... Phantom... Leviathan... ¡Cuánto lo siento!"

Cuan equivocado había estado. Ahora no podía dejar de reprocharse...

"Yo nunca deseé que esto pasara..." Se repetía lamentándose, mientras su mente viajaba en dirección de épocas remotas... y notablemente mejores...

* * *

El día era brillante. La brisa mecía suavemente las ramas de los árboles y en el ambiente se respiraba el aroma del césped húmedo. La comitiva de ancianos avanzaba con paso lento, pero firme. El camino de mampostería hacia el enorme edificio estaba adornado por una serie de fuentes, el alegre siseo del agua parecía darles la bienvenida. La mayoría eran hombres de ciencia, normalmente imperturbables y serenos, pero ese día en particular todos lucían bastante animados. Vestían túnicas blancas con el borde dorado, dándoles cierto aire de santidad. La única excepción era el hombre que iba a la cabeza del grupo, quien portaba una brillante túnica celeste. El venerable individuo lucía muchísimo más joven que el resto de sus acompañantes, pero lo cierto es que había vivido más tiempo que cualquiera de ellos. Sus ojos esmeralda brillaban con vivacidad, probablemente era el más animado de todos.

Detrás de la comitiva avanzaban, ligeramente rezagados, un grupo mucho más heterogéneo: Reporteros, funcionarios públicos, militares de alto rango. Prácticamente todo individuo que ocupara un alto nivel dentro de la jerarquía social estaba allí, compartiendo la misma emoción que aquellos científicos. Después de todo, ése quizás sería el día más importante en la historia de la raza humana.

El grupo penetró por un par de enormes puertas de cristal al interior del complejo. Avanzaron hasta llegar a un gran elevador que los transportó varios pisos abajo. Siendo un área de alta seguridad, tuvieron que atravesar varias puertas blindadas antes de alcanzar su destino. La habitación era bastante espaciosa, del tamaño suficiente para albergar una aeronave, estaría completamente a oscuras de no ser por el brillo que emitían las terminales de computadora y dos pares de enormes cilindros de cristal ubicados en la pared del fondo.

La comitiva se detuvo frente a los cilindros. Al acercarse pudieron distinguir 4 personas desnudas flotando en el interior, envueltas en un fluido azul brillante. A primera vista parecía un cuarteto de adolescentes, tres hombres y una mujer, no obstante, la forma de sus "orejas" y las conexiones en sus cuerpos, a las que se enlazaban múltiples cables que emanaban de la parte superior de los cilindros, delataban inmediatamente que no eran humanos. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados, como si estuvieran sumidos en un sueño profundo. Cada uno tenía marcada una pequeña letra X en la parte izquierda del torso, a la altura de donde se encontraría el corazón de un ser humano. En el hombro derecho llevaban tatuado un número, del 1 al 4, mismo que venía impreso en la cara frontal de cada cilindro.

Cerca de allí se hallaba una serie de ordenadores, en cuyos monitores podían apreciarse diagramas y estadísticas detallando cada función y cada parte del cuerpo de aquellos individuos. Frente a ellos, una mujer de cabello rubio hasta los hombros envuelta en una bata blanca cotejaba los datos. Del mismo modo que con los jóvenes durmientes, los receptores de sonido en lugar de orejas delataban cuál era la verdadera condición de la mujer. El hombre de túnica celeste se acercó a ella, saludándole con una sonrisa. Ella le devolvió el saludo, al tiempo que ambos se aproximaban a la comitiva encabezada por los hombres de ciencia.

- Caballeros, bienvenidos al centro de investigaciones URD-48NN. – Dijo el hombre dando un paso al frente. – Mi consorte aquí presente les conducirá a la sala principal, también les proporcionará toda la información sobre el proyecto. Siéntase libres de preguntarle todo lo que deseen.

- Por aquí, caballeros. – La mujer señaló en dirección de una compuerta que se abrió a un costado del salón. El hombre de túnica celeste permaneció parado junto a los enormes tubos de cristal, mientras el resto de la comitiva seguía a la científica por la compuerta.

Una vez que se marcharon, el venerable individuo volteó hacia los cilindros, sonriendo al tiempo que admiraba a sus ocupantes. Un destello de orgullo y felicidad podía apreciarse en sus ojos, como la mirada de un padre contemplando a su niño recién nacido a través de la ventana de la sala de maternidad. Detrás de él aparecieron un grupo de personas, 2 hombres y 2 mujeres. El de apariencia más joven se aproximó a los cilindros, visiblemente emocionado, como si se tratara de un chiquillo en una juguetería.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Realmente son increíbles! – Exclamó. Su rostro casi infantil era adornado por una enorme cicatriz que, sin embargo, no opacaba la inocencia de su mirada. Su cabello rojo y desordenado sólo servía para acentuar su carácter alegre.

- ¡Axl! ¡Compórtate! Esto es un área restringida a la que, "se supone", no podíamos entrar. Además, vas a despertar a esos 4 con tus gritos. – Le reclamó una mujer al pelirrojo, aunque se notaba un cierto aire juguetón en su reproche. Parecía de mayor edad que el muchacho, pero poseía un brillo en su semblante que le daba un aspecto jovial. Su cabello de tono verde turquesa venía recogido en una coleta que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Llevaba puesta una armadura que asemejaba el uniforme de un ninja y que hacía muy poco para ocultar las pronunciadas curvas de su cuerpo.

- ¡Oh! ¡Déjalo tranquilo, Marino! – Intervino un hombre de enorme estatura que cargaba consigo una enorme hacha. A pesar de su aspecto imponente, su rostro mostraba una notable gentileza. – Sólo está emocionado, igual que todos nosotros.

- Pues si tú lo dices, Massimo. – Comentó la joven llamada Marino, mientras le dirigía una sonrisa algo descarada a su corpulento compañero, lo que provocó que éste se sonrojara ligeramente.

Mientras tanto, la otra mujer se dirigió al sabio de túnica celeste. A diferencia de sus acompañantes, cuya condición de seres mecánicos se revelaba con un poco de observación, ella era claramente humana y su aspecto denotaba que ya estaba entrada en años. Sin embargo, algunos remanentes de su antigua belleza juvenil todavía se apreciaban en su faz. Llevaba una túnica magenta con borde dorado, muy similar a la que portaban los demás científicos que habían entrado al recinto. Sus cabellos acomodados en una cola de caballo eran una curiosa mezcla de mechones plateados y dorados. Sus facciones mostraban una enorme serenidad y sabiduría que le conferían un aire matriarcal.

Al verla el sabio no pudo sino sentir nostalgia, pensando en lo mucho que aquella científica le recordaba a su tatarabuelo. Si el Dr. Cain la viera ahora, seguramente se sentiría orgulloso. Al igual que él, esa mujer poseía un porte notable, ya desde su juventud su presencia se imponía por dondequiera que iba. Y a pesar de su aspecto marcial, también se mostraba animada por lo que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos.

- Axl tiene toda la razón. – Comentó ella. - Son asombrosos.

- Son más que eso. – Respondió él. – Una vez que terminemos las labores de reconstrucción del planeta, ellos serán los encargados de proteger la ciudad. Su ayuda nos será invaluable.

La anciana sonrió muy levemente mientras contemplaba a los ocupantes de los cilindros.

- ¿Ya decidiste sus nombres?

El sabio dio un paso al frente, examinado con la mirada a los cuatro durmientes, uno por uno. Entre las pocas cosas a las que era aficionado, la mitología era una de sus favoritas. Por supuesto que ya había elegido sus nombres.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en el ocupante del primer cilindro, de alborotado cabello negro y complexión más pequeña y delgada que sus hermanos varones. A pesar de ello, no dudaba que se convertiría en un fiero luchador. Su piel era bastante pálida, su pequeña talla sin duda le ayudaría en las labores de inteligencia. Ya lo imaginaba: Astuto como un zorro, desapareciendo en medio de las sombras, confundiendo a sus enemigos e infundiendo terror en sus corazones. Como una sombra al acecho, como un relámpago oculto en las tinieblas. Rápido y mortal, como una aparición, como un espectro.

- Hidden Phantom.

Sus ojos pasaron al segundo muchacho, de mayor estatura que el primero. Su complexión era igualmente delgada, aunque sus rasgos eran más delicados y, extrañamente, un poco femeninos. No le sorprendería si alguien llegaba a confundirlo con una mujer. Sus cabellos verdosos, más largos que los de su hermano, combinaban con el par de marcas triangulares que adornaban sus mejillas. En su rostro durmiente podía apreciarse un cierto aire de inteligencia. Ya lo imaginaba recorriendo las nubes cual orgulloso señor del cielo, como aquellas fieras emplumadas que custodiaban el vellocino de oro y que tantos problemas dieron a Jasón. Aún así, no avistaba su futuro como el de un guerrero, sino como el de un intelectual.

- Sage Harpuia.

Su mirada se posó en el tercero, de aspecto más tosco y notablemente más corpulento que los anteriores. Su morena piel contrastaba con el color de su cabello, blanco y de menor longitud que sus hermanos, casi emulando el estilo de un corte militar. Aún inconsciente, su rostro se observaba aguerrido. Un par de franjas color carmín partían de sus ojos y recorrían sus mejillas, contribuyendo a su semblante feroz. En parte, ello le asustaba un poco, pero no dudaba que en tiempos de crisis no habría guardián más confiable. Lo imaginaba peleando fiera y valientemente, protegiendo las reservas naturales como un implacable cancerbero... No, el término correcto sería un dragón, como el que vigilaba los tesoros de aquellos ambiciosos enanos, tan poderoso que sólo un héroe de la talla de Sigfrido fue capaz de derrotarlo.

- Fighter Fefnir.

Finalmente su mirada llegó a la cuarta, la única muchacha, pero de ninguna manera el sexo débil. De hermosa cabellera azul, misma que le llegaba a la altura del hombro. Su belleza era notable, aunque no por ello habría que subestimarla, después de todo, ¿qué no la belleza de la dama de la nieve guiaba a los hombres a su perdición? ¿Qué no los hermosos cánticos de las sirenas conducían a los marinos a su muerte? Lo bello también podía ser letal. En sus facciones podía distinguir cierta picardía, probablemente sería la más animosa de los cuatro. La última de sus guardianes, señora del agua y del hielo, como una ondina, bella y grácil protectora de la fuente de vida del planeta... No, más bien como una serpiente marina, poderosa defensora de los océanos y de los mares.

- Fairy Leviathan.

- Interesantes nombres. – Respondió la mujer, asintiendo.

- Pues no los entiendo... – Comentó el chico de la cicatriz, rascándose la nuca. Sus acompañantes sólo rieron levemente.

El sabio celeste sonrió, hacía mucho que no disfrutaba de las ocurrencias de su pelirrojo amigo. En ese momento una curiosa imagen acudió a su memoria: Tres guerreros regresando del campo de batalla, uno poseedor de armadura añil y luminosos ojos esmeralda, otro con una armadura negra y alegre cabello escarlata, el último de armadura carmesí y larga melena rubia. Los tres reían jocosamente, recordando los incidentes de la misión y las peripecias de las que, como siempre, habían salido bien librados apenas por un pelo. La imagen particular del guerrero carmesí quedo impresa en su mente como si una plancha ardiendo la hubiera marcado. Una nube de nostalgia cubrió su faz al recordar a su antiguo compañero de armas, la anciana se percató de ello inmediatamente.

- ¿Sucede algo? - Preguntó ligeramente preocupada.

- No. – Respondió él, entornando una sonrisa melancólica. – Es sólo... que desearía que Zero estuviera aquí.

Los demás reploids quedaron mudos ante la mención del espadachín. Todos bajaron la mirada con cierto pesar. La científica se aproximó al héroe celeste, apoyando una mano en su hombro.

- Estoy segura de que aunque que no se haya físicamente aquí, su espíritu nos acompaña en este día. – Dijo entornando una sonrisa afable. - Después de todo, el triunfo que hemos logrado hoy se lo debemos en gran parte a él y a su sacrificio. Creo que él opinaría que eso es más que motivo suficiente para celebrar.

Las palabras de la mujer humana bastaron para que el sabio levantara la mirada.

- ¡Sí! Tiene razón. – Respondió con brío. - Además, estoy seguro de que a él no le agradaría vernos lamentarnos en un día como este. – Añadió mientras su sonrisa recobraba el ánimo que proyectaba hacia apenas unos minutos. Ello bastó para que sus demás acompañantes también sonrieran.

Los antiguos camaradas prosiguieron por un par de corredores hasta una nueva sala, donde la comitiva de humanos los estaba esperando. Ese cuarto era tan grande como el anterior e igual de oscuro. La única fuente de luz era un enorme cristal que flotaba suspendido en el centro del lugar, alrededor del cual giraban, como serpentinas, una serie de destellos púrpuras y azules, torrentes de información provenientes de toda área del complejo. Del interior del cristal emanaba un cálido resplandor dorado, una dulce risilla se escuchaba resonando a través de él.

La científica reploid ya había cumplido con informar a todos los asistentes sobre los detalles más relevantes del proyecto. El sabio de túnica celeste pasó al frente del grupo mientras ella se hacía a un lado, dirigiéndose donde la anciana y los tres androides. Antes de pronunciar palabra, el sabio miró hacia la criatura que habitaba el interior del cristal, ésta pareció sonreírle, no era para menos. Después de todo, el propósito para el que fue creada por fin rendiría frutos.

- Caballeros, éste es el día que todos hemos esperado. – Dijo en voz alta. - Por casi siglo y medio, la humanidad y los reploids hemos mantenido una guerra constante, una guerra sin sentido que ha costado cientos de vidas y nos ha provocado pérdidas irreparables a ambas especies.

Un breve murmullo recorrió la sala, los miembros de la comitiva parecían asentir en voz baja. El sabio continuó su discurso.

- Podemos apreciar los resultados a simple vista: La mitad del planeta está en ruinas y la otra mitad apenas sobrevive en malas condiciones. Ha llegado la hora de ponerle fin a esta ridícula lucha. Muchos de mis compatriotas creyeron alguna vez que sin los seres humanos, los reploids podríamos evolucionar, y muchos de los suyos dijeron que era culpa de los reploids que la situación de nuestro mundo llegara a niveles catastróficos... ¡LO CIERTO ES QUE AMBAS POSTURAS ESTÁN EQUIVOCADAS!

Todos los ocupantes de la sala quedaron mudos, observando fijamente al reploid de túnica celeste. Ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera los que más le conocían, había visto antes tanta determinación en su rostro o escuchado tanta decisión en su voz como la que mostraba en ese momento.

- Yo, más que nadie, he atestiguado de cerca los horrores de la guerra, he vivido en carne propia el dolor de perder a un ser querido y he presenciado el sufrimiento ocasionado por este conflicto estúpido. Un conflicto cuyos responsables decían estar haciendo un favor a su gente, cuando en realidad sólo actuaban por sus intereses personales. Intereses provenientes de sentimientos tan pusilánimes como la codicia, el egoísmo y el odio. ¡Esto tiene que terminar! - El antiguo maverick hunter enfatizó sus palabras golpeando la palma de su mano con su otro puño. - Los humanos y los reploids no sobreviviremos a menos que trabajemos juntos, sólo con la ayuda los unos de los otros podremos salir adelante. Es por ello que ha llegado la hora de hacer a un lado nuestras diferencias. Es tiempo de que olvidemos los rencores del pasado y nos unamos para construir un nuevo futuro. ¡Este día debe ser el principio de una nueva era!

El hombre extendió sus brazos hacia arriba, instantáneamente una enorme cortina de acero detrás de él empezó a levantarse. La luz del exterior penetró en la sala lentamente, al tiempo que los ojos de sus ocupantes se abrían de par en par, contemplando anonadados el maravilloso paisaje que se revelaba ante ellos.

- Es... asombroso... – Alcanzó a musitar uno de los testigos humanos, apenas pudiendo articular palabra.

- Contemplen, señores, lo que ven ante ustedes fue construido con la colaboración de todos los científicos de este centro. Éste es el fruto del esfuerzo conjunto entre humanos y reploids, la prueba tajante de que al trabajar en armonía, el hombre y la máquina pueden lograr cosas increíbles. – El sabio celeste señaló orgulloso hacia el paisaje que se desplegaba más allá de la ventana. – Caballeros, sean todos bienvenidos... ¡A la ciudad de Neo Arcadia!

Las palabras del venerable reploid fueron acompañadas por una gran ovación. Lo que estaba ante ellos no era cualquier ciudad, era mucho más que eso. Sus enormes torres se alzaban hacia el cielo y parecían hechas de diamante, miles de destellos de todos los colores del espectro cruzaban alrededor de ellas, formando brillantes puentes que parecían unificar a la metrópoli en un enorme arco iris. Era la urbe más grande y hermosa que se hubiera construido hasta la fecha, equipada con lo último en avances tecnológicos: Sistemas para controlar el clima, auténtica vegetación natural, agua limpia y pura, tecnología de transporte libre de emisiones nocivas, redes de comunicación de primera categoría, energía eléctrica barata y disponible en cualquier parte de la metrópoli, etc., etc., etc. Estaba diseñada para brindar a sus habitantes la mayor de las comodidades, sus futuros ocupantes serían dichosos al residir allí. Era un oasis en medio del desierto, un verdadero paraíso terrenal, lo más cercano que se pudiera estar de los campos elíseos.

La anciana científica pasó hacia el frente de la multitud, señalando hacia el cristal que coronaba el salón.

- Me complace anunciar que gracias al programa cyber elf y al proyecto Elpizo, hemos logrado neutralizar al virus maverick por completo. Ni el virus maverick ni el ADN de Sigma volverán a infectar a las futuras generaciones de reploids.

Aquello provocó revuelo entre los asistentes, el sabio procedió a rematar su discurso.

- Así es, amigos míos. A partir de ahora, nosotros los reploids ya no seremos nunca más los verdugos de los humanos, sino sus guardianes, y los humanos a su vez velarán por nosotros, los reploids. ¡Que en esta fecha se marque un nuevo principio para ambas especies!

Las palabras del individuo parecieron llegar a lo más profundo de los ocupantes de la sala, la mayoría se mostraban conmovidos. Una nueva ovación recorrió el lugar. La ninja y la científica reploid sonreían ampliamente, mientras el soldado del hacha reía y el pistolero pelirrojo comenzaba a silbar en sintonía con los aplausos. El hada encerrada en el cristal flotante soltó una ligera risilla, se notaba más orgullosa que los demás. Incluso, los que desde lejos habían presenciado el discurso a través de la lente de los reporteros, no podían sino vitorear las palabras de aquel legendario héroe.

Todos se veían bastante animados... Todos excepto una persona. El sabio lo notó inmediatamente: La descendiente de su antiguo mentor, aquella humana que tanto les había apoyado a él, a Alia y a los demás en la persecución de aquel sueño otrora imposible, no sonreía. Su semblante estaba más serio que nunca, en su mirada había preocupación, sin duda algo le había perturbado. El reploid celeste no podía sino sorprenderse, después de todo, ¿qué cosa tan terrible podría haberle aterrado tanto como para arrancarle todo el ánimo del rostro en un momento de tanto júbilo?

Y es que de lo que el héroe azul no se había percatado, pero la venerable anciana sí, era que uno de los científicos que había asistido al evento no sonreía con ilusión como los demás, sino con malicia. En su arrugado rostro podía percibirse una notable soberbia y en su mirada se vislumbraba un aire de crueldad. Sus siniestros ojos se posaron en la criatura que permanecía suspendida en el aire, dentro del cristal. Una mirada atroz y traicionera, de cuyas pupilas parecían brotar ominosos vientos...

* * *

La lluvia caía con fuerza, apagando las llamas a lo lejos, empapando todo a su alrededor, lavando la sangre y los fluidos mecánicos que manchaban el piso. El laboratorio estaba desecho, las pantallas de los computadores habían sido quebradas y el techo había desaparecido. Era como si el complejo entero se hubiera derrumbado. Todos los científicos, humanos y reploids que alguna vez trabajaron incansablemente en ese lugar, ahora yacían muertos en medio de las ruinas.

Ahí estaba él, arrodillado frente a los tubos de cristal que alguna vez contuvieran a los herederos de su DNA. Los cilindros ahora se hallaban vacíos y quebrados, pero afortunadamente, sus antiguos ocupantes ya no se encontraban allí cuando la tragedia sucedió. Eso no era suficiente para consolarle. Lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos irrefrenablemente, contemplando los cuerpos destrozados que yacían frente a él. Una hermosa reploid de cabellos rubios y armadura color durazno, cubierta por una bata de científico... Un joven pelirrojo de armadura negra, con una cicatriz en forma de cruz a la mitad del rostro... Muertos... Asesinados de forma por demás cruel e infame: Aplastados como si no fueran más que cucarachas.

Aún recordaba las palabras del chico antes de partir del complejo: "Descuida, yo protegeré el lugar en lo que regresas. No permitiré que nadie lastime a Alia ni a los demás..."

El muchacho intentó ser fiel a su promesa y pereció cumpliendo su misión. Su valor no fue suficiente contra el enemigo que tuvo que enfrentar. Aún con todos sus años de experiencia como maverick hunter, aquel diabólico caballero blanco fue simplemente superior a él... superior a cualquiera que se hubiera atrevido a enfrentarlo.

Como si la pérdida de Marino y Massimo apenas unas semanas antes no hubiera sido suficiente, ahora tenía que presenciar el fin de dos de sus seres más queridos.

- Alia... Axl... ¡No! ¡Ustedes no! ¡Ustedes no!...

El sabio sollozó varios minutos en silencio, la lluvia empapando su maltrecha túnica celeste que ahora lucía completamente opaca. Súbitamente, una intensa llama comenzó a arder dentro de él, al tiempo que apretaba los dientes y los puños con fuerza. Levantó la vista hacia el horizonte y a lo lejos, en medio de la destrucción que azotaba aquella parte de la ciudad, alcanzó a distinguirlo. Aquél monstruoso ser... aquella abominación a la que ese lunático se había atrevido a conferir vida.

Esos dos eran los culpables de la catástrofe, los responsables de la muerte de sus amigos y de la mujer que amaba. Sólo pensar en ellos, en ese demonio vestido como un caballero blanco y en ese traidor al que ingenuamente brindó una mano amiga, era suficiente para avivar el fuego que le hervía por dentro. No descansaría hasta que ambos recibieran el castigo que merecían.

Entonces la vio a ella, flotando sobre lo alto de la ciudad, el siniestro resplandor púrpura a su alrededor acentuado por el humo y las nubes de tormenta. Por más que intentaba, no podía odiarla, sólo sentir lástima por ella.

La alguna vez hermosa hada, aquella que le ayudó a poner fin al legado de terror que Sigma dejó tras su deceso, ya no era más una bondadosa y benigna criatura. Por el contrario, se había convertido en una más de las marionetas de aquel cruel titiritero. Aquel ingrato científico cuya soberbia y ambición condenaron al mundo a cuatro largos años de tinieblas y oscuridad. ¡Qué ironía que el verdugo del planeta no resultó ser un reploid como se esperaba, sino un ser humano común y corriente!

En ese momento escuchó pasos cerca de él. Al voltear tras de sí, pudo distinguir a más de una docena de reploids, todos ellos con las miradas pérdidas y una grotesca sonrisa deformándoles el rostro. Podía distinguir un resplandor purpúreo emanando de sus pupilas, no tardó ni un instante en reconocerlo. Los baby elves habían cobrado nuevas víctimas. Sin siquiera conmoverse por ello se reincorporó, sus ojos brillaban ferozmente, su raída túnica cayó al suelo hecha jirones, revelando su antigua armadura de maverick hunter.

Desde que las maverick wars terminaron, se juró nunca más volver a empuñar su arma, nunca más volver a asesinar a alguien. Y sin embargo, ya no podía soportarlo más, la ira y el dolor inundaban su cuerpo. Cada fibra y cada átomo dentro de él ardían al pensar en todo el daño que ese demente había ocasionado.

Pensó en el deterioro sufrido por el planeta, nuevamente en ruinas pese a los esfuerzos de sus 4 guardianes. Pensó en la incontable cantidad de humanos y reploids que habían perecido desde que el conflicto comenzó, victimas inocentes de la ambición de un solo hombre. Pensó en su ciudad, su hermosa ciudad, que comenzaba a calcinarse como si estuviera en las brasas del infierno. Pensó en lo que ese desgraciado se atrevió a hacer con la Mother Elf y con el cuerpo de Zero... y en lo que su nefasta creación le hizo a Alia y a Axl...

- ¡ESTO DEBE TERMINAR!

Ignorando aquel grito, los mavericks aullaron ferozmente y saltaron sobre de él, al mismo tiempo que su brazo se transformaba y un intenso resplandor azulino emanaba de su cuerpo. El rostro de todos los mavericks cambió por una mueca de espanto, pero no duró así ni un par de segundos pues la última molécula de sus cuerpos fue desintegrada por la violenta descarga de plasma.

En ese momento algo dentro de él se rompió, una especie de sello auto-impuesto. Se percató de eso pero no le dio la menor importancia. Después de todo, lo que el mundo necesitaba en ese momento no era un sabio benevolente. Lo que el mundo necesitaba era un guerrero, un vengador... Y en eso se convertiría de nuevo.

_**Continua...**_


End file.
